El menor de dos males
by High Flying Bird
Summary: Por segunda vez, las llamas se alzan desde las torres de Harrenhal. Por segunda vez, ¿es un Targaryen el responsable?


Nada me pertenece, todo es de George Martin; no gano dinero escribiendo, ya me gustaría.

Esta historia participa en el reto "La Danza de los Dragones" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. La historia se sitúa en el año 120 AC, tras la muerte de Laenor Velaryon.

...

**El menor de dos males**

Los cuervos habían volado a Desembarco del Rey con palabras tan negras como sus plumas. El Gran Maestre Mellos leyó en silencio el contenido de la carta una vez más, deseando que sus ojos viejos le hubiesen engañado; pero no era así. La firmaba lord Larys Strong, el flamante señor de Harrenhal, aunque todos le conocían como Larys el Patizambo por sus piernas torcidas, y desde luego nadie había esperado jamás referirse a él como a un lord.

—Lord Larys refiere desconocer qué provocó el incendio —carraspeó el maestre—. Ha interrogado a los criados y a los caballerizos y todos ellos sostienen que era muy tarde cuando vieron la torre arder. Había guardias apostados frente a las puertas, pero el fuego se propagó con rapidez y no lograron entrar. Sugiere que ha debido tratarse de un terrible accidente. Quince personas han fa…

El rey Viserys, el primero de su nombre, levantó una mano para ordenar al maestre que se detuviese. No era un hombre mayor, pero Su Alteza requería de cuidados cada vez con mayor frecuencia, sobre todo cuando la gota perturbaba su descanso, y su rostro lleno y rubicundo no hacía justicia a su carácter tranquilo: parecía una olla en constante ebullición.

—¿Se encontraba Larys en Harrenhal?

—No, estaba a medio día a caballo —replicó Mellos—. Aunque dice que sí que vio el humo a lo lejos, y que todavía huele a quemado en Harrentown. Pero Su Alteza sabe… que la presencia o ausencia de lord Larys no es relevante.

Viserys asintió con gravedad.

—Pudo ser la mano de cualquiera —prosiguió el maestre—, nunca se han echado en falta a los mercenarios, o a los ladrones, o a caballeros desesperados. O podemos creer que fue una lámpara de aceite demasiado cerca de unas cortinas.

—Quizá fueron la lámpara y las cortinas, maestre, y la mano de un cocinero o la de una vivandera.

—Estoy convencido de que, si buscamos, hallaremos esa mano, y el dueño de la mano perderá la cabeza —convino—; pero no es la cabeza de un criado la que debe preocuparnos.

—¿Acaso creéis que el Patizambo supone una amenaza para el Trono de Hierro?

Mellos caviló un instante antes de responder. Había conocido bien a Lyonel Strong, quien había demostrado ser una Mano muy capaz y un hombre igual de cabal, y también había conocido a ser Harwin, una mole de músculos que no había heredado ni una pizca de la inteligencia de su padre. Sin embargo, el menor de los Strong, seguía siendo una incógnita para el maestre. Larys había servido como confesor del rey, y más tarde como Consejero de los Rumores, y realizaba su tarea con tanta eficacia como hermetismo. Era extraño oír su voz durante las reuniones del Consejo y, en ocasiones, al maestre le daba la sensación de que el Patizambo podía leerles la mente.

Al maestre, lord Larys le producía un recelo connatural, y de la misma forma sospechaba que nada de lo que pudiese ocurrir a su alrededor fuese debido al azar.

—No es su padre —atajó—. De pronto el reino se ha quedado sin su Mano y sin el señor de Harrenhal. Hemos de confiar en que sabrá administrar sus terrenos sabiamente, pero vos y yo tenemos el mismo pensamiento sobre este trágico evento —dijo, apuntando el pergamino—. No puedo asegurar que lord Larys sea un hombre recto.

El rey emitió un quejido lastimoso y se puso en pie con cierto apuro. Apoyó las manos en el respaldo de su silla y miró al maestre con culpabilidad.

—Es posible… es posible que no me hubiese explicado con claridad aquel día —dijo, apretando los dientes—. Quiero decir, vos sabéis lo cansado que me encontraba, tenía la cabeza algo embotada y todavía estaba disgustado por lo de los niños. Mi boca pudo traicionarme, o tal vez no eligió las palabras adecuadas…

—Su Alteza se explicó a la perfección —terció el Gran Maestre frenando una mueca de disgusto. Aquel día, Mellos realizó un juicio silencioso, desaprobando lo que Viserys pidió a Larys Patizambo con larguísimos rodeos, pero con intenciones tan claras como el sol de mediodía.

La paternidad de los nietos del rey se había puesto en entredicho desde que Rhaenyra había alumbrado al primero de sus hijos. No era un tema que preocupase a Viserys Targaryen, que lo creyó zanjado en cuanto eclosionaron los tres huevos de dragón; pero entre la reina Alicent y Rhaenyra se había instalado una guerra sin ejércitos que había derramado la primera sangre tan solo unas lunas atrás. Mellos cuidaba de la fea herida del príncipe Aemond, que amenazaba con no cicatrizar, cuando el rey se desplomó con un fuerte dolor en el pecho que le obligó a guardar cama varias semanas.

El día que Larys el Patizambo acudió al lecho del rey para interesarse por su salud, Viserys compartió sus peores temores (y sus peores deseos).

—Los niños son dragones —le había dicho entonces—, pero vuestro hermano… siempre tan cerca de ellos… como un perpetuo recordatorio, una broma cruel. Aunque estimo a ser Harwin, sería prudente que tomase distancias. Desafortunadamente, es algo que Rhaenyra no tolerará…

El rey volvió a tomar asiento y se sirvió una copa de vino.

—Lo que vos necesitáis es la leche de la amapola, Alteza —intervino Mellos.

—Es culpa mía —dijo, ignorando al maestre—. La obligué a casarse con Laenor Velaryon, ella no me dejaba otra opción. Nunca creí los rumores sobre Cole, pero los de Daemon fueron demasiado. Dioses… en cierto modo me sentía aliviado de que fuese Strong y no mi hermano. Rhaenyra es todo lo que debe ser, una auténtica reina; pero Daemon no, Daemon no está hecho para la política, ni para la paz.

Por el rostro de Viserys asomó una sonrisa cansada.

—Aunque la relación entre mi hija y mi esposa sea tensa, confío en que Rhaenyra y Aegon sepan convivir y apoyarse mutuamente. Ninguno de los dos es un tirano. Y son hermanos.

Mellos suspiró pesadamente. «Los hermanos se pelean», estuvo a punto de decir.

—La princesa no tiene muchos amigos en la Corte, si me lo permitís —reflexionó el maestre—. Tal vez, una Mano de su confianza…

—Se lo pediré a Otto Hightower —interrumpió Viserys—. Fue la Mano de mi abuelo, también la mía antes de Lyonel, y ha servido bien al reino.

—Sí, pero…, creo recordar que lord Hightower deseaba que Aegon ocupase el título de heredero.

—Estoy seguro de que Otto será razonable —concluyó el rey—, y su buena disposición con Rhaenyra podría suavizar las cosas en la Corte. Ahora necesito una Mano que sepa hacer su trabajo, que es lo mismo que Poniente precisa.

Mellos comprendió que la discusión quedaba zanjada. El rey aceptó de buena gana el dedo de leche de la amapola que le sirvió y, antes de que el Gran Maestre saliese por la puerta, le preguntó:

—¿Creéis que soy un mal hombre por lo que he hecho, Mellos?

—Creo que los monarcas han de tomar decisiones difíciles para mantener la paz. Aegon lo sabía, por eso hizo construir su trono con espadas.

* * *

**Notas**: ni Rhaenyra ni Aegon son personajes de esta historia, pero los que sí lo son no están en la lista (esperando estoy a que FF la actualice).

En cuanto a la historia, voy a refrescar un poco el contexto, ya que esto fue solo una pincelada en medio de la Danza. En el año 120 AC, murieron cuatro personajes importantes: Laenor y Laena Velaryon fueron los primeros, y como de repente Daemon y Rhaenyra eran viudos, se acercaron para consolarse (digamos). Harwin Strong era el amante y padre de los hijos de Rhaenyra, y en ese momento decidió marcharse a su casa (Harrenhal) unos días, y con él fue su padre Lyonel, quien era la Mano del Rey. Hubo un incendio en Harrenhal, en el que murieron tanto Lyonel como Harwin, lo que convirtió a Larys en Lord Strong. El origen del incendio se desconoce, pero fue realmente conveniente para los intereses de Larys. Y en esas estaban... y ahí inicia la historia, con Mellos y Viserys debatiendo sobre el incendio.


End file.
